The Diary of Awesome Me: Gilchan Summer Adventure!
by WhiteHouses28
Summary: Gilchan realizes that if she spends anymore time with her brother and his friends, she's going to loose it. She CANNOT let her summer be another summer of lameness. So she makes a bucket list for the next three months. Between starting a band, going to Disneyland, and pranking Vash hard, it's not going to be as boring as she though. And it's all in her diary! *Female Prussia Diary*


_ Haii. My name is Plumgold. This isn't my account. This is my best friend's. I would have posted it on my normally account but I have a fan fiction I haven't updated in like three months and I'm getting pissed off notifications asking me to keep going but I don't want to. Yeah. Okay. So enjoy. I'm going to try to update this everyday! So each chapter won't be too long. ALSO, only other character that is genderbent is Hungary. _

_COOL BEANS. -Plumgold _

* * *

_The Diary Of Awesome Me – Entry Uno!_

Dear Diary,

Yeah baby! You know what today is? May 29th. You know what that means? School is out! Peace out losers! Ahh! Today was so awesome! So instead of doing sucky finals, we actually got the day off. We had a big party thing outside. There was a ton of food and stuff. I got in a lot of trouble because I brought beer. But as those silly freshmen girls say… YOLO! I'm not too sure what it actually means, but I think it's an excuse do stupid things… So. Yeah. I kind of got suspended for the first three days of next school year. But whatever! This isn't the first time this is happened. I think the teachers were just jealous I didn't offer them any…

Anyways. So it's actually one in the morning. Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Alfred, and Arthur are crashed out on my floor right now. Ludwig invited them over to party, which actually meant watching chick flicks while they cry their hearts out. This is pathetic. I wish my brother was cooler. He's so serious all the time. I can barely take it! Ugh! And all of his friends are totally pussies. I wish he had some super hot friends. Not there is very many good looking people to go our school.

Anyways, sense I am starting a new diary (this one is strictly for summer!) I better introduce myself. My name is Gilchan. I'm 16 years old, and I'm going to be an junior next year. I got long silver hair, red eyes. I got to Gauken Hetalia high school. My best friends are Ludwig (don't judge me! All though he's totally lame I can use him to my advantage!), Antonio and Francis. I hate two people, and that's stupid Roderich and Seychelles. Rodrich is a dweeb who totally has a man crush on Eli _(not that I would care. Why would I care? Eli is soooo stupid anyways. I don't even know why all the girls like him so much. He's so a jerk. He's stupid.)_ and Seychelles is a brat who thinks she's cooler then me. I hate putting up with her crap. Plus, she always hits on Ludwig. I don't like that. But yeah. I normally hang out my party people. People call us the Bad Touch Trio. I don't even know why. I'm not perv. Those two are perverts. Yeah, I don't really fit in. But whatever. I'm so awesome I don't need to fit in.

Anyways, as I was saying, Ludwig is sleeping on the floor with his friends. All of his friends are weirdoes. Alfred is the most obnoxious person I have ever met, but I actually kind of like him. He's cool… sometimes. Sleeping on top of Alfred is his British boyfriend, Arthur. Okay, so it's not actually his boyfriend, but they act like. He has the worst cooking ever and likes to cuss me out. I guess he can't take my awesomeness… Next to Arthur is peaceful Kiku. That Asian is a strange one. He doesn't do much but panic when everyone does stupid things. But all in all he's pretty okay. With one foot over Kiku, there's Feliciano. He's an crazy Italian who had the weirdest obsession with my brother. I like him. Out of all of them, he's my favorite. His cooking is so amazing! And then of course, there's Ludwig, who is slouched up next to me. Although he can be serious, and bitter, he's really sweet at heart. They spent the night planning on going out to the city, but instead stayed home. Feliciano cooked his amazing pasta, and Kiku brought an Japanese chick flick. And they all watched it. Kiku, Alfred, and Feliciano cried like little girls. It was hilarious! I just laughed the entire time. Seriously. These guys are NEVER going to get laid if they keep this sort of stuff up.

Anyways, not much other stuff happened today. I threw an egg at Vash, and he chased me around for a while. THAT was fun. I at one point jumped on his back as an surprise attack. He had a little bitch fit. Not my problem he can't handle a joke. But it was so worth it. His face when the go broke on his perfect face… Oh god. It was priceless. Poor little Lili. She didn't know what to do or who to side with: Her precious brother or her awesome friend. But she knows it as well as I do, I'm always going to win. She's also a good friend of mine. She's my freshmen buddy! I like to freeload at her house, cause I can not only eat an unlimited supply of chocolate, I prank the hell out of Vash! He's the best to mess with. I once took lipstick and wrote all over his walls 'the awesome me wuz here!'. Oh man. I thought he was going to pull one of those guns of his wall and shoot me! It would have been a good way to die, knowing that I made Vash's face go purple.

So on a side note I was thinking I should make a summer bucket list. You know, awesome things I want to do for my awesome summer? Cause like last summer, I ended up doing nothing but lounging around eating potatoes, and hanging out with Ludwig's friends. I defiantly DON'T want to do that again. I had never eaten so much pasta and burgers in my life. I needed to have goals, you know, stuff I could get done and feel good about. And not like lame goals like 'clean my closet' (note to self: _DO NOT ENTER_). I wanted super cool things that would make me think what a super cool life I had when I'm going through a mid-life crisis. I want to do things that I can post about on facebook and get 50 likes! I want do something so totally awesome it will blow the minds of small children!

Well I would totally write it out but… TL. (_TL is the new awesome word I made up. It stands for "Too lazy." Isn't it awesome? Start using it, it's the lingo!)_

I'm sleepy. I'm going to go to bed so I can wake up a little bit early to splash water on Arthur's face! Hahaha, British bastard is about to get it good!

Yours truly,

The awesome me,

Gilchan

Aka

PRUSSIA

* * *

_Hehe, hope I did a good job at her character. She's (sadly) not that much different to me. ALSO, I really hate Seychelles. So Gilly gonna hate her too. Cause shes stupid. _

_Peace homies_

_Review if you love me._

_You know you want to_

_PLUMGOLD_


End file.
